NewTypes
by Erszebeth
Summary: Chapitre 3. Et si les cinq pilotes avaient été choisis pour d'autres raisons que leurs seuls talents de pilotes ? Quand les pouvoirs psychiques des new-types se révèlent, comment vivre avec ?
1. Le sablier

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi et ça vaut sans doute beaucoup mieux comme ça. 

New Types

Auteur : Erszebeth

Prologue

Le docteur J referma son ordinateur portable avec un sourire satisfait. Chaque membre des Mad five avait trouvé son pilote. Non seulement c'étaient tous de jeunes gens avec de remarquables réflexes, mais ils avaient aussi ce petit plus qui fait toute la différence. Avec un peu d'encouragement, chacun d'entre eux développerait ces pouvoirs psychiques exacerbés que seuls les êtres humains nés hors planète pouvaient développer.

Précieux pouvoirs, en effet. Ils pourraient fort bien jouer un rôle clef dans la libération des colonies. Déjà le pouvoir du pilote numéro quatre se dévoilait et avec le traitement chimique, celui des autres ne tarderait guère. Leur puberté ne ferait qu'accentuer le processus.

Le front du docteur J se rida. Seule ombre au tableau, il n'avait pas la moindre idée des pouvoirs que les cinq pilotes pourraient développer ni d'ailleurs comment ceux-ci allaient réagir en apprenant qu'ils avaient été quelque peu…modifiés.

Bah, après tout, chaque chose en son temps…

New Types

Chapitre 1 : Le sablier

Duo :

La plupart du temps, il y a toujours un petit grain de sable qui fait s'écrouler le plan le mieux préparé. Celui d'aujourd'hui mériterait d'être catalogué dans la catégorie "tempête de sable".

D'abord, il y a eu le tour de garde des soldats, modifié à la dernière seconde par un officier trop zélé et paranoïaque, avec toutes les raisons de l'être d'ailleurs, puisque sa base ne pourrait pas être plus la cible rêvée de tout pilote de Gundam si on peignait des cercles rouges concentriques tout autour. Mais où sont passés les officiers d'Oz qui ne pouvaient pas trouver leur cul avec un atlas ?

Remarquez, si j'avais Lady Une aux fesses, je crois que mon coefficient intellectuel se retrouverait boosté tout d'un coup aussi… Ses colères homériques font faire dans leurs culottes les plus durs des durs des officiers d'Oz. La terrible organisation militaire qui fait trembler les colonies sous sa botte, sponsorisée par Pampers ? Une réalité, moi j'vous l'dis.

Quoiqu'il en soit, un soldat nous est tombé dessus alors que Heero et moi essayions de nous introduire dans cette maudite souricière en jouant les acrobates. Tâche rendue très difficile puisque cet imbécile nous a tiré dessus sans sommations, au mépris de toute procédure militaire classique. 

Résultat : Heero est blessé à la jambe et le crétin en question respire beaucoup moins bien avec la gorge tranchée par mes soins. Je n'avais que très moyennement envie de le laisser ameuter ses petits copains en beuglant comme un porc que l'on égorge. Avec sa bedaine, la blancheur cireuse et la flaque de sang qui s'élargit sous lui, il a tout dudit bétail.

Je hais déjà cette mission.

Néanmoins, elle doit tout de même être effectué que je l'aime ou non et c'est ce que me rappelle Heero à mi-voix. Il n'a jamais été très coloré mais à l'instant, tout son sang semble s'être retiré de son visage. Il est blanc comme un linge.

Je prends à l'instant la décision de le ramener en un seul morceau, quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Quatre ne me le pardonnerait jamais si il devait rester sur le carreau, il est tellement attaché à chacun d'entre nous. Et bien sûr, le fait que je sois sentimentalement attaché au japonais n'a absolument rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de l'en informer de toute façon…

Seule solution à court terme : trouver deux soldats imprudents à la taille requise et leur piquer leurs uniformes puis s'infiltre à travers les lignes de sécurité en espérant ne pas être repérés. Rapidement, deux jeunes cadets d'Oz sont envoyés au pays des rêves d'un coup de manchette administrés par mes soins. Je les aligne l'un à coté de l'autre dans un coin bien dissimulé en ne leur laissant que leurs caleçons sur le dos. Si ils n'avaient pas envie de choper la crève, ils n'auraient pas dû s'engager dans Oz.

Heero s'est déshabillé et je jette un coup d'œil professionnel sus sa blessure tout en ignorant soigneusement sa nudité. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées. Le muscle de la cuisse a été transpercé mais par chance l'os est intact. Douloureux mais pas vraiment dangereux (enfin, si le muscle ne se déchire pas, bien sûr). D'un geste, je sors des bandages de mon sac à dos et ajuste un pansement compressif pour éviter que le sang coule. Il faut espérer que cela marche car les pantalons blancs d'Oz signalent les tâches de sang à deux kilomètres. Que sont devenus les bons vieux pantalons treillis d'antan ?

Il nous faut à présent arriver jusqu'aux systèmes informatiques de la base afin de les pirater. Un sombre frisson me parcourt. Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je sais que cette mission va tourner mal.

Bon, d'accord. Encore plus mal.

Je me retourne vers Heero et le fixe dans les yeux quelques secondes. Il me rend mon regard, sans un mot et je sais que lui aussi SAIT. Un curieux fatalisme me saisit. Fichu pour fichu, autant faire les choses bien. A cet instant, je me sens étonnamment en phase avec Heero. Est-ce le fait d'être deux agents introduits dans une base d'Oz avec le même but ? J'ai entendu dire que le fait de vivre dans les colonies spatiales avait développé certaines facultés extra sensorielles chez certains sujets.

Le "cœur de l'espace" de Quatre accrédite sans aucun doute cette thèse. J'ai entendu dire qu'Oz s'intéressait particulièrement à ces pouvoirs et avait un programme de recherches là-dessus…

Heero et moi serions nous également des New-Types ? La proximité du danger révèlerait elle des pouvoirs jusqu'ici ignorés ? Une hypothèse intéressante qu'il s'agit de garder pour plus tard. Nous avons une mission a effectuer.

L'infiltration s'est faite sans encombre et je glisse avant de partir un virus made in Maxwell dans l'ordinateur. Je leur souhaite bien du plaisir. A la première manipulation demandée par l'un des techniciens au serveur, le virus se déclanchera, attaquant le système d'approvisionnement de l'électricité et provoquant un black-out complet de la base, crééant ainsi une panique générale dans la base que nous emploierons pour décamper incognito. Plus de barbants systèmes de sécurité, de lumière, etc… Plus fort même, une fois exécuté, le virus semblera disparaître mais s'encodera en réalité dans le réseau d'Oz, infectant tous leurs systèmes reliés au serveur central, sur Terre comme dans l'espace. Nous pourrons ensuite réactiver le virus avec un simple code sur n'importe quel terminal, ce qui pourrait se révéler très utile…

En toute modestie, je suis génial.

Plus qu'à mettre les bouts presto et à donner le code aux gars. Encore une bonne raison de plus pour rester en vie…

Ça se passait trop bien. Un garde nous interpelle dans le couloir menant à la liberté. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner vers Heero pour savoir que du sang tâche son pantalon à auteur de sa blessure. Le fait de savoir que je pourrais me recycler comme madame Irma des colonies si jamais je survis à ce désastre ne m'est que de faible consolation.

- Vous êtes des terroristes !

Bon sang, les soldats d'Oz sont toujours aussi percutants niveau observations pertinentes. Ils doivent tous être choisis avec le QI d'un bretzel, je pourrais le parier. Le problème, c'est qu'il ont aussi la gâchette facile et c'est avec tout l'entrain d'un soldat sans cervelle qui à trouvé une cible mouvante que celui-ci nous arrose avec sa mitraillette. 

Mes réflexes prennent le dessus et je protège Heero de mon corps tout en lançant quelques grammes d'acier bien pointus vers le cœur du soldat. Quelque part, une entité quelconque doit se prendre pour un divin metteur en scène parce que c'est à ce moment là que mon virus se déclanche, coupant entre autres tous les systèmes d'éclairage et de sécurité de la base.

Le black-out. Génial.

Je ne suis pas mécontent de cet état de fait. Ça cachera à Heero la tâche de sang en train de s'élargir sur mes vêtements. Blessé par un simple bidasse d'Oz. Si jamais je survis, ce sera une honte de plus à surmonter.

Je l'entraîne vers la sortie que gardait le soldat, non sans trébucher sur son corps très mort. Même dans le noir, je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que mon couteau est fiché dans son cœur. J'aurais quand même préféré ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de tirer. C'est à présent une question de temps. Plus nous resterons dans ce trou à rats d'Oz et moins nous aurons de chance de nous en sortir.

_Le temps s'écoule_

_Comme de mes blessures le sang_

_Du sablier le sable coule_

_Marquant le temps_

Le reste de la mission est plutôt flou. Je suis juste assez conscient pour comprimer ma blessure de ma main gauche tandis que de l'autre je fais feu sur les soldats assez fous pour tenter de nous barrer la route. Je sais bien cependant que je vais finir par m'écrouler, sans doute plus tôt que tard mais je suis bien résolu à m'écrouler en dehors de la base.

C'est à peine si je perçois Heero déclancher l'explosion du mur d'enceinte de la base au niveau où nous attend Wufeï, notre chauffeur en titre pour cette mission. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu le moteur de la jeep démarrer, puis plus rien…

Notes de l'auteur qui avait un rhume et de la fièvre quand elle à écrit ça, donc si vous trouvez ça nul elle a des circonstances atténuantes :

Quand je pense qu'au départ, le sablier devait être un one-shot death fic ? Et en cours d'écriture, il s'est passé deux choses :

- Le ton était censé être sérieux, voire tragique mais pov de Duo oblige, celui-ci à pris les commandes de mon inspiration et émaillé le texte d'un peu d'humour, ce qui aurait rendu difficile la fin tragique.

- En pleine inspiration, j'ai été frappé par une idée de nature quasi-météoritique, comprenez par là qu'elle m'est tombée dessus comme une tonne de briques, ce qui pourrait expliquer mon actuel mal de crâne et cette idée nécessitait la survie de Duo. En clair, je me lance dans une saga qui comportera surtout du 1x2x1 ainsi que d'autres couples.

Donc, vous avez pigé le topo, pilotes de Gundam et pouvoir psychiques. Après tout, pourquoi seul Quatre devrait avoir des pouvoirs psychiques ? Je vais remédier à tout ça et mettre les pilotes dans tous leurs états !


	2. Emergence

Shinia Marina : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Désolée, ce n'est pas un pov… J'en ferais certainement d'autre pour cette série mais pas régulièrement comme pour l'énigme Duo… En écrivant à la troisième personne je peux varier les angles de perception plus facilement.

Kaory : J'ai plus la crève mais un monstre qui s'appelle _"Me and Heero down by the schoolyard" _menace d'avoir ma peau, ce qui fait que je suis relativement crevée…

Cora : Vœu exaucé !

Ayashini : Désolée encore que ce deuxième chapitre ne soit pas un pov de Duo… remarque c'est pas sa faute il est dans les choux. Ça lui apprendra à prendre le pouvoir comme ça et décider unilatéralement qu'il allait survivre !

Duo : Et oh, tu m'as regardé ? Je suis Shinigami ! J'peux pas mourir !

Ersz : ah ouais ? Je t'ai déjà fait mourir alors me tente pas ; je pourrais recommencer !

Duo : J'en tremble dans mes caleçons… Je sais bien que tu ne le feras pas, tu t'amuses trop à me faire souffrir !

Ersz : Pas ma faute…Seeing you  squirming is soooo delicious…

Lizzie : Quand on a un bon scénario, on ne dévoile pas ses batteries tout de suite…

Chibishini-sama : Merci, contente que tu apprécie, j'espère que tu aimerais aussi le deuxième chapitre.

Mikara : merci pour ta review ! Et si tu aimes les histoires de pouvoirs psychiques, sache que j'en ai écrit une autre… _"Anarchie par intraveineuse"_ ! *fait sa pub*

Erszebeth

New-types

Chapitre 2: Emergence

Heero ouvrit la porte de l'appartement servant pour le moment de planque aux cinq pilotes d'un coup de pied. Il portait dans ses bras le corps inerte de son coéquipier. Derrière lui, Wufeï perdait son temps a lui crier qu'il était lui aussi blessé et qu'il devrait prendre soin de lui. Le problème c'est que bien qu'aucune émotion ne se voie sur son visage, Heero Yuy était dans un état d'agitation avancée. Durant la mission il avait vu ce qui allait ce passer. 

Ou plutôt il avait discerné en un éclair tout ce qui AURAIT pu se passer. Toutes les éventualités étaient passées devant ses yeux en un éclair. Un instant, il s'était vu mort, une balle dans le cœur avec au dessus de lui un Duo désespéré puis il avait vu le soldat manquer sa cible et une fraction de seconde plus tard toucher Duo puis son regard avait rencontré celui de son partenaire et d'un coup tout était redevenu clair et que ce seul regard avait le pouvoir de le ramener dans le présent… Et quand l'instant fatidique était venu, que le soldat avait vraiment tiré, Heero s'était immobilisé, effrayé par ces nouvelles perception et la fatalité tombant comme une chape de plomb sur ses épaules. Duo en avait profité pour l'abriter de son corps et avait reçu la balle qui lui était destinée.

Puis toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes et Heero avait soupiré de soulagement en constatant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en vie. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Duo était blessé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de la base et que l'américain se soit écroulé.

Dans la voiture roulant à un train d'enfer, Heero avait serré Duo contre lui comme un enfant apeuré serrerait contre lui son ours en peluche. A nouveau les effrayantes perceptions lui étaient tombées dessus et il avait vu Duo mourir… Et rien qu'à cette pensée il avait senti quelque chose s'écroulait en lui. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Duo était important pour lui et il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée même de le perdre.

Dans son inconscience, Duo avait serré sa main et ce simple geste l'avait ré ancré dans la réalité. En sortant de sa transe, il avait été quelque peu soulagé de constater que Duo respirait encore et avait fait de son mieux pour arrêter l'écoulement du sang.

Laissant Wufei expliquer la situation à Quatre et Trowa, Heero se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'américain et déposa précautionneusement son fardeau sur le lit. En voulant écarter un mèche de cheveux du visage fiévreux de Duo, il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient et resta un instant à les fixer, incrédule. Sa vision se troubla soudain tandis que de nouvelles perceptions affluaient avec toutes Duo comme dénominateur commun : Duo le prenant dans ses bras, Duo caressant son visage, lui parlant sans qu'il puisse entendre les mots qu'il prononçait.

C'en était trop et Heero s'effondra sur le sol. Il revint brutalement à lui lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Quatre venant de très loin :

- Heero ?

Wufeï était en train de les débriefer quand Quatre avait perçu l'agitation de Heero. Il avait aussitôt planté là Chang et Barton ; c'était la première fois qu'il sentait un influx d'émotions aussi importantes de la part du pilote japonais… Elles étaient si chaotiques qu'il se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le contact sembla faire du bien à Heero.

Mais lorsque Quatre utilisa son pouvoir pour discerner ce qui n'allait pas chez le japonais, il s'aperçut que les blocages habituels contre les émotions que Heero dressait en permanence avaient disparu. Il posa son front contre celui du pilote 01 et murmura doucement :

- Imagine un mur Heero, un mur dans ta tête qui bloque tout.

Heero acquiesçât et un instant après il avait regagné un peu de calme. Les visions avaient disparu laissant son esprit dans un semblant de calme.

Quatre demanda à mi-voix :

- Que c'est il passé Heero ?

Celui répondit, la voix rauque :

- C'est ma faute, je… j'ai vu ce qui pouvait se passer tout d'un coup, j'ai vu Duo recevoir la balle et l'instant d'après c'est vraiment arrivé… c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû réagir… Toutes ses visions dans la tête… Je vois Duo mourir, je le vois survivre, je le vois me dire quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à entendre sa voix…

Quatre resta sans voix devant le débit précipité de Heero. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait le taciturne pilote 01 parler autant d'un coup. Devant le mutisme de Quatre à son aveu, Heero finit par se taire puis se ravisa :

- Quatre… Est-ce que tu crois que je suis en train de devenir fou ?

Quatre se pencha pour contempler les yeux cobalt qui le fixaient avec inquiétude, tous ses sens en éveil et capta la pensée sous-jacente de Heero :

_Duo…je ne veux pas qu'il meure…_

Quatre fit un grand sourire rassurant à Heero et lui répondit verbalement : il serait toujours temps plus tard de lui révéler que lui aussi possédait des pouvoirs psychiques.

- Non Heero, rassure toi, tu n'es pas fou. Pas fou du tout.

C'est le moment que choisit Duo pour vaguement bouger dans son sommeil. Ayant attiré l'attention des deux pilotes à son chevet, il ouvrit les yeux comme si il lui fallait un énorme effort de volonté pour le faire et murmura :

- Heero ?

Heero réagit en un éclair et saisit la main de Duo. Celui-ci continua en respirant visiblement avec difficulté :

- ça va Heero ? Je t'ai entendu m'appeler, tu avais l'air…perturbé.

Quatre fixa Duo avec stupéfaction. Heero n'avait pas prononcé le prénom de l'américain à voix haute et pourtant celui-ci disait l'avoir entendu ?

_Duo serait il lui aussi ??? Non, pas possible ?!_

Il se ravisa en contemplant le couple devant lui. Il se fixaient l'un l'autre et bien qu'il ne puisse pas la percevoir, il sentait confusément comme une communication entre ces deux là. Une communication rudimentaire comme celle qui existe entre deux partenaires et pourtant bizarrement plus intime… Quatre savait quand il était de trop et s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds. 

De toute façon, Wufeï avait contacté Sally Po pendant qu'il conduisait la jeep ; elle serait capable de soigner Duo correctement. Si celui-ci avait repris conscience, c'est qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort comme le craignait Heero.

Le bon docteur Po fit irruption dans leur planque tandis que Quatre se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- où est le blessé ?

Quatre la guida dans la chambre de Duo et l'observa soigner l'américain. Il s'avéra que la balle avait touché une côte en la brisant en deux net, exerçant une pression sur le poumon gauche de l'américain. Plutôt que la gravité de la blessure ou la perte de sang, c'était le manque d'oxygène qui l'avait fait s'évanouir. Il fallut néanmoins à Sally un bon moment et une anesthésie générale pour finalement récupérer le morceau de plomb et replacer correctement la côte.

Tandis que Duo se reposait, toujours dans les choux avec Heero qui le contemplait anxieusement, Quatre attira Sally  à l'écart.

- Sally, j'aimerais savoir si vous pouvez faire passer un test P.E.S [1] à Heero et à Duo quand il sera réveillé ?

Sally fixa Quatre, visiblement surprise :

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais… pourquoi ?

Quatre haussa les épaules : 

- J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des pouvoirs para psychiques.

************

Au fin fond de la base lunaire d'Oz, Lady Une contempla sa section spéciale. Pas n'importe quelle section spéciale cela dit… Une section très spéciale. Le fruit d'années de recherches sur les New-types. La fine fleur des soldats recrutés sur les colonies… Ils étaient cinq et avaient tous les cinq ces fameux pouvoirs psychiques.

Ils venaient juste de finir leur entraînement. Ils étaient prêts pour leur première mission :

Trouver, identifier et détruire les pilotes de Gundam par tous les moyens imaginables.

***********

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà enfin la suite ! Gomen nasaï, minna, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps mais je travaille sur une nouvelle série… Elle me prend beaucoup de temps et je crois que je ne la mettrait sur ffn qu'une fois que je l'aurais terminée… Enfin, sauf le lemon de fin…*Oups, j'en ai trop dit…* Enfin bon, maintenant que vous savez presque tout, je suis pardonnée ?

[1] P.E.S : Pouvoirs extra sensoriels

En ce qui concerne les pouvoirs des pilotes :

Ce que je peux vous dire pour l'instant : 

Quatre est empathe bien sûr, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut sentir ce que ressentent les autres. Heero quand à lui à un pouvoir de prescience qui lui permet de voir ce qui pourrait se passer, toutes les éventualités possibles…Quant à Duo, il est comme Quatre un télépathe de contact…Cependant il n'est pas réellement empathe comme Quatre même si ses pouvoirs sont à ranger dans la même catégorie…Quels sont au juste ses pouvoirs ? Vous verrez bien dans les prochains chapitres…

*Baille* crevée moi. Je poste ça et au dodo !


	3. Interrogations

Au programme : angst, 1+2…

Erszebeth

New Types

_Chapitre 3 : Interrogations_

_Huit ans plus tôt :_

Dans les bas fonds de L2, l'air était irrespirable. C'était l'été et le soleil tapait dur. Bien que ce soit l'après midi, un silence presque sépulcral régnait dans les rues. Une menace pesait sur la colonie comme un nuage d'orage, la menace de cette épidémie insidieuse qui touchait les couches inférieures de la population. Dans les maisons cuites par la chaleur, silencieusement les malades mouraient comme des mouches.

Ça n'était pas différent dans l'appartement désaffecté que le gang squattait, juste peut être encore pire parce que ces enfants abandonnés devaient eux même subvenir à leur besoins par tous les moyens nécessaires. Ecrasés par la chaleur, les malades n'avaient plus la force ne serait-ce que pour réclamer un hypothétique verre d'eau, denrée rare et précieuse sur L2.

C'était une épreuve et seuls les plus forts s'en sortiraient. C'était la règle de la rue et l'enfant qui contemplait sans mot dire son ami mourant la connaissait mais cela ne lui rendait pas la réalité plus facile à gérer pour autant.

Il était revenu au petit matin, lorsque la température était encore supportable, avec le butin de son dernier vol : des seringues et des fioles de vaccin. Lorsqu'il avait eu fini d'administrer le remède aux enfants autour de lui, il en restait juste assez pour une dernière piqûre. Solo ou lui.

Et, dans l'inconscience de la jeunesse, ou peut être poussé par un espoir fou que son ami pouvait encore être sauvé, il l'avait vacciné en priant un Dieu auquel il ne croyait pas de lui laisser la vie.

Mais à présent, il savait que le vaccin arrivait trop tard. Solo se débattait faiblement sur la couche, trouvant avec difficulté son oxygène dans l'air surchauffé, étouffant de temps à autre des quintes de toux dans la débâcle de ses poumons, encore conscient pourtant, envers et contre tout.

Boys don't cry, moucheron dit il entre deux respirations laborieuses.

L'enfant à son chevet renifla, essayant vainement de refouler ses larmes.

- Mais Sol', tu…

- L'dit pas, p'tit idiot, tu vas la faire venir.

- Qui ?

- Tu sais bien, la grande faucheuse… Combien elle nous en a pris déjà ?

L'enfant soupira :

- Mick, Steph et Kat'

- Grâce à toi elle n'en prendra pas d'autres. C'est ça qui est important.

- J'aurais dû être plus rapide… Et maintenant, tu…

- Je sais. Tais-toi.

L'enfant se tu alors et suréleva la tête de son ami pour la poser sur ses maigres genoux. Solo leva la main pour attraper l'une des ses longues boucles de cheveux châtain qu'il serra comme si il s'agissait de la dernière chose qui le rattachait à la vie, sa respiration comme une soufflerie de forge. Longtemps ils restèrent silencieux avant que Solo n'ouvre ses grands yeux d'un vert mordoré et qu'il ne reprenne la parole :

- Tu les couperas pas, hein, une fois que j' serais parti ?

- Dis pas ça Sol'.

Solo tira sur la boucle qu'il tenait en main d'une manière qui se voulait ferme mais l'enfant le sentit à peine. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

- Promets le moi.

- J'veux pas que tu partes Sol'… T'avais juré qu'on resterait ensemble… J'vais pas te laisser partir comme ça !

Solo essaya de sourire mais fut interrompu par une quinte de toux plus violente que les autres. Elle monta en crescendo, de plus en plus rauque jusqu'à ce qu'il fût évident que Solo était en train de s'étouffer. Du sang se mit à couler de sa bouche dans sa dernière tentative  pour essayer de respirer.

Duo le serra contre lui convulsivement, incapable de faire autre chose pour aider son ami. Il en avait vu d'autres mourir de la même maladie et savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Les poumons de Solo étaient pleins de liquide. 

Solo était en train de se noyer dans son propre sang.

Trop tôt, les spasmes qui le parcouraient s'arrêtèrent dans l'immobilité finale et l'enfant se mit à pleurer le nez dans les cheveux de son ami, désespéré de l'avoir perdu, honteux de ne rien avoir pu faire. Alors sa voix s'éleva, chuchotante de telle sorte qu'elle n'aurait pu être entendue que par Solo si il avait été encore en vie :

- J'vais pas te laisser partir comme ça, Sol'. Tu restes avec moi.

Et, utilisant des pouvoirs qu'il ignorait jusque là posséder, l'enfant attira l'âme de son ami en lui où elle se mêla à la sienne. 

Alors l'enfant leva la tête et fixa le vide, disant comme pour lui même ou bien l'univers entier :

- A partir de maintenant, je m'appelle Duo.

***********

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait ce rêve. En fait, il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé à la mort de Solo, voulant volontairement en oublier les détails sordides. Pour autant, il n'en oubliait pas son ami, sa tresse omniprésente en était la preuve.

Avait il vraiment attiré l'âme de Solo en lui ? L'idée lui semblait bizarre autant qu'impossible. Bah, il avait dû faire ce drôle de rêve sous l'influence de l'anesthésie.

Ouais, c'était sûrement ça.

- Duo ?

La voix de Heero fit sursauter l'américain. Le japonais était assis sur une chaise au pied du lit et Duo, tout à ses réminiscences n'avait pas détecté sa présence. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais entendu mettre autant d'émotion dans deux syllabes. Instinctivement il tranquillisa son coéquipier :

- Je suis ok Heero.

Rassuré, celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur le lit à coté de lui.

- Quatre veut nous faire passer un test P.E.S.

- Un test P.E.S ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Durant la mission, j'ai eu des flashs… J'ai vu ce qui  pouvait ce passer.

Duo fronça les sourcils.

- T'as vu le futur ?

- Non, c'est plus compliqué que ça. J'ai vu tout ce qui pourrait se passer, toutes les éventualités.

- Ça t'était déjà arrivé ?

Heero sembla réfléchir un instant :

- Une ou deux fois mais jamais comme ça… J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle.

Duo resta silencieux, étonné qu'une telle chose puisse arriver à Heero et encore plus qu'il le lui dise. Le japonais avait *vraiment* dû flipper.

- Bon, à la limite je peux comprendre que Quatre veuille te faire passer un test P.E.S, mais pourquoi à moi aussi ? Remarque, pendant la mission j'ai distinctement senti que ça allait mal se passer, mais bon, n'importe qui avec un peu d'expérience l'aurait su, non ?

Heero haussa les épaules sans répondre et Duo continua à pester :

- Ras le bol, ces trucs là prennent des heures ! Je me suis pris une balle, je suis censé me reposer !

- Tu en as déjà passé ?

Duo souffla sur l'une des mèches de sa frange qui se releva puis retomba d'une manière irrévérencieuse. Il avait l'air d'un gamin boudeur.

- Ouais. C'était le gros truc de G, il me testait tout le temps. Il ne m'a jamais dit ce que ça donnait mais il avait toujours l'air très content de lui, ce vieux crabe. Si Quatre veut des résultats, il n'a qu'à les demander à G !

Heero prit un air intrigué :

- C'est étrange, J passait son temps à me faire passer des tests P.E.S aussi. Qu'est ce qu'il espérait trouver ?

Duo réfléchit avant de dire :

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous cache quelque chose, pas toi Heero ? Finalement, on aurait peut être tout intérêt à voir ce que ça donne sans avertir les profs. Si toi, moi et Quatre on s'avérait être des New types, ce serait un peu gros comme coïncidence.

- Mais avec le matériel de Sally, on ne pourra pas faire des tests trop poussés…

- Peu importe.

*********

Plusieurs heures plus tard, après avoir fini de tester les deux pilotes, Sally alla faire part de ses constatations à Quatre qui l'attendait, assis dans le salon.

- Tu avais raison. Je ne peux pas les tester à fond mais ils ont du potentiel.

- Je le savais. Mais plus précisément, quels sont leurs pouvoirs ?

Sally consulta ses papiers :

- Heero possède un fort potentiel de télépathie et de prescience, mais un type de prescience que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Au lieu de voir le futur, il voit les choix, tous les futurs possibles. Je n'avais jamais cru à cette histoire d'univers alternatifs mais le pouvoir de Heero fait froid dans le dos. Il a également des traces d'autres pouvoirs, télékinésie et pouvoirs associés principalement. Avec un ensemble de pouvoirs aussi instables, c'est à se demander comment il n'est pas déjà devenu fou.

Quatre fronça les sourcils :

- Il devait pouvoir les contrôler d'une manière où d'une autre. Et Duo ?

- C'est là que c'est le plus compliqué. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de semblable aux résultats de Duo. Il possède de hautes capacités dans la plupart des grandes catégories de pouvoirs, ce qui est étrange. Il est exceptionnel qu'une seule personne possède plus d'un pouvoir majeur. Impossible d'être plus précis avec ce test général et sans instruments spécialisés, mais Duo est potentiellement capable de générer une énergie à peine imaginable. Je pense qu'il possède un pouvoir soit rarissime soit jamais classifié. Il semble en outre "réactif" à Heero.

Quatre croisa les jambes et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le sofa :

- C'est très étrange. Dans quels domaines à t'il fait des scores élevés ?

- Retrocognition, empathie, télépathie, psychométrie, catalysme…

- Catalysme ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- En gros, les capacités de télépathe de contact de Duo sont tellement puissantes qu'il peut non seulement "lire" à travers les barrières mentales des gens, mais mieux encore, les faire purement et simplement disparaître comme neige au soleil. C'est un don très peu répandu…

Quatre se leva brutalement :

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est lui qui a fait disparaître les barrières de Heero probablement sans le vouloir ! Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas : Quand je les ai rencontrés, je les ai sondés avec mon empathie et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient manifester quoi que ce soit!

Sally tritura l'une de ses tresses pensivement :

- Parfois des traumatismes relatifs à l'enfance peuvent bloquer le développement des pouvoirs des new types, ce qui ne fait à terme que les renforcer parce qu'il n'ont pas pu s'exprimer. C'est sans doute ce qui s'est passé, d'après ce que je sais, tu es bien le seul des cinq pilotes à avoir eu une enfance normale.

- Vous voulez dire que Duo et Heero auraient volontairement bloqué leurs dons ?

- Ça se fait au niveau subconscient. Le cerveau se protège automatiquement de ce qu'il ne peut pas gérer. Imagines-toi avec ton empathie au milieu d'un champ de bataille ou d'un hôpital alors que des gens souffrent et meurent. C'est difficile à gérer à ton âge, alors pour un enfant qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe ni comment arrêter l'influx sensoriel ?

- Admettons. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ressurgissent t'ils maintenant ?

++++++

Notes de l'auteur : Voilà (enfin) le chapitre trois. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action et les pouvoirs concernant Trowa et Wufeï arrivent bientôt. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais les laisser sur le bord de la route ? ça faisait un bout de temps que je voulais écrire la mort de Solo, même si je répugne à faire trop de mélo (et ce genre de scène peu vraiment facilement tourner au mélo…) Mais bon, finalement ce sera pour ce fic, mais rien ne m'interdit de réitérer dans un style différent. J'aime trop Duo en "aspirateur d'âmes". Le rôle de psychopompe (au propre, cette fois ci) lui va comme un gant.

Petit lexique psychique :

Retrocognition : l'inverse de la prescience, c'est-à-dire la possibilité de voir le passé.

Psychométrie : Capacité de mesurer l'énergie psy rattachée à un objet, c'est-à-dire en fait pouvoir "lire" le passé de l'objet, de voir et de comprendre les personnes qui l'ont touché. En clair, c'est utiliser l'objet comme un enregistrement qu'on lit.


End file.
